


A Chance in the Rain

by idoesntshine



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22647106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idoesntshine/pseuds/idoesntshine
Summary: kai has a crush on soobin who's classroom is next to his.
Relationships: Choi Soobin & Huening Kai, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Comments: 11
Kudos: 72





	A Chance in the Rain

To have a crush is such a silly thing, even if its just for an inspiration or that little excitement you look up to the next day. Having your crush be in the same school you attend to and or literally next to your classroom.

  
Kai has a crush on someone from next to their classroom, a fourth year honor student that is Soobin. Kai started crushing on him when he was a freshman after seeing him on stage and being awarded, he was in awe of Soobin's features and the obvious kind & gentle personality he shows even when just talking, shyly on stage.

  
A year later, Kai felt so happy when he realized his classroom is next to Soobin. Everyday he's waiting a bit late to go out the classroom to be at the same time Soobin goes out, walks on the cafeteria where Soobin usually is with his friends.

  
And it may be hopeless to be so, but Kai couldn't help but feel attracted to him. This 'crush' feeling is so strong that it affects him so much, whenever he walk pass by Soobin even if he didn't notice him, Kai feels like he can go through the day and face the difficult math questions but also he always feels jealous to those who's Soobin's close with specially the blue haired guy who's always clinging on to Soobin.

  
But even so, Kai knows this feeling is just for that temporary happiness. He shouldn't succumb into it nor even try to get close to Soobin. Besides it's impossible that one day, that tall, sweet bunny smile Soobin would even look at his eyes.

  
Until one day the sky poured rain. In which their city where climate seasons are only sunny or winter, miracle happened and it poured rain. But it seems like only Kai is happy about it, he took out and prepare his red umbrella that he always carried with and leaves the classroom.

  
As he walk pass by Soobin's classroom, the room is already empty. The seniors are leaving early today it seems. So he continues to walk on the empty halls and went to the entrance, finally its time to open his umbrella.

  
The rain was still pouring drops on his shirr when he was about to press his umbrella but someone stood beside him, like in panic of rummaging of bag. Kai looked and his eyes widened, seeing its Soobin beside him.

  
He felt his heart skip a beat, there was no one else but them around and Soobin's here, looking for something in his bag in hurry while the rain continues to shower him wet and he look already frustrated.

  
So Kai opens his umbrella and he walked close, every step feels like his heart thumping more heavily. The umbrella on his hand held tightly, he reach as he covers both his and soobin's head with the umbrella to protect them.

And like as if the rain has slow motioned, Soobin looks at him and Kai's world has only focused on the way he's looking at him.

  
He blushes, “Y-You're getting wet from the rain,” he says as an excuse, shyly trying his best to stay still as he waits for Soobin to say something. Kai prays that the grey sky could the burn in his cheeks, it but it just turns more redder when Soobin's face calmed and smile at him.

  
“Thank you,” Soobin closes his bag and stands up properly to wear it again, making Kai hold the umbrella a bit higher than earlier as Soobin is taller than him. Soobin adds, “I was searching for my umbrella but it seems like I forgot to bring it.”

  
Kai as a whipped man he is, “We can share! I-I mean i'm on my way to the bus stop so...”

  
“That would be really helpful i'm on my way there too! Ahh Thank you!!” Soobin held his hand that's holding it. Kai's heart flipped as soon as soobin touched his hand and soobin didn' even notice. It seems like its a habit of Soobin to be really cutely touchy, Kai cannot believe he's experiencing this right now.

They both walk together to the bus station and Soobin is just talking about how he didn't expect the weather would be rainy but in Kai's thoughts are only 'i didn't expect i'd be this close to you'

  
The two of them fits in one shade from the umbrella that somehow both of them are holding, Kai cant even pull his hand away because Soobin's bigger hands are holding both his hand and the umbrella stem. Just like Kai's feeling right in this moment, where things that seems like his wish came true are hard to face but he cant get away because Soobin finally made his wish come true.

  
There were still rain pouring from their side on the end of their shoulders. But they dont really mind it, Soobin kept talking how amazing Kai came like a miracle because everybody has left and yet Kai was there. Kai shyly listens, he cannot even answer but he made sure to smile in which the other reflects back.

  
When they got on to the bus station. A bus was already there, Soobin sighs in relief and has pulled his hand away. The short warmth from the cold fades and Kai felt the cold again. Soobin invites him, “Come on lets go?” and Kai nods his head already shutting off the umbrella but it seemed a bit stuck that Soobin had to help him before they both went inside the bus.

  
Since the bus is full. The both of them have to stand up and hold on the straphanger. Kai could feel the soaked sleeves of soobin on his arms. How can soobin be so calm? Kai's heart is racing, if he looks up he knows it will caught soobin's attention and if he looks back—

  
“Do you feel uncomfortable?” Kai looks up, his heart stopping. soobin is so close and smiling making Kai dizzy. He didn't even realize the bus stopping and soobin holding both of arms.

  
“You might fall,” Soobin said. Kai almost replied that he already did for him.

  
The bus door opens and some people goes out and finally Kai had a breathe. There's more space now to sit, unfortunately.

  
Soobin sat next to the window while Kai sat next to his “Ah im soaked,” Soobin groans but then sighs and then he continues “Thank you by the way, if it weren't for you i'm probably already showered now” he chuckles.

  
Kai shakes his head “It's fine,” he said.

  
Kai wish the clock would stop ticking, that he can stay with Soobin on a bus, being near him and talking with him. Feel his warm hands again and see the shine in his eyes that he had always been wishing for but Kai realize the reality, his stop is near.

  
Soobin didn't even know that Kai wanted to tell him he's his miracle too, he stares at the window and Soobin look at him, “By the way my name is Soobin”

  
But the bus stopped and it's his destination,

  
“i-i haved to go now”

He saw a flash of sadness for a bit in soobin's eyes before it turns into a smile, waving at him.

  
“Bye bye”

  
When kai stepped out of bus, he wished he had said his name, maybe he'd finally had a chance but he decides its alright, its impossible to be with Soobin anyways. Its just a crush, he shouldn't succumb into it. 

  
Kai continues to walk the rain has stopped, he suddenly realized he's not holding his umbrella anymore and he felt himself smile.

  
Because they'll meet again and all he hopes is for the rain to come again tomorrow.

  
But how can he approach him again? That time seems like a miracle that Kai's body move itself to get close to Soobin but now its kind of different. From home to going to school, Kai is thinking on how to get close to him again.

  
Waiting for him might be creepy and besides Soobin's blue haired friend is always with him when they enter school together and mostly Soobin is not alone on other time either. Busy on classroom studying with friends or at cafeteria eating with his friends. How can Kai appear in his life again?

  
Kai sighs, staring at the window beside him. The rain still pours heavily and silencing the voices of others in the room. Its like the rain is the only thing he can hear. He closes his eyes and wonder, if he dont do it now what if the rain stop coming then? Soobin could lose his umbrella too.

  
After dismissal, the fear still goes on inside Kai. He finished writing notes late too making it the same time as yesterday he left the classroom and Soobin's room is empty too.

  
Kai runs, what if he's too late to reach him now? The rain becomes lighter than earlier, maybe tomorrow the rain will stop coming. So Kai have to do it now.

  
Kai reached the entrance and nobody is there, he pants as he just had a run for it. The rain drops on his skin again, he closes his eyes, he should've known that it will only be once that Soobin and him came across together.... Not until when he heard him behind.

  
“Hey!”

  
Just like yesterday, Kai felt like the time stopped running. Soobin appeared again and this time its now him who's covering him, the umbrella on his hand a smile on his face, gentle cute eyes staring at him, “I was waiting for you.” 

  
Kai at first forgot how to speak— went speechless. What does he mean he has been waiting? “W-what?” Kai asked again.

  
Soobin chuckles and blushes “You forgot your umbrella on the bus yesterday so,” he said.

  
Kai notices Soobin's hand a bit shaking, the blushes on his cheeks. Kai reach to held Soobin's hand that's holding the umbrella like what he did yesterday “Thank you Soobin.”

  
Soobin lets out a smile. “You didn't told me your name by the way.”

  
“I-its um... Kai.” 

  
“That's so cute— I mean your name is so cute!”

  
“Thank you.”

  
There was a pause of silence. Soobin suddenly flinched and pulls his hand away “Oh! Y-you must need your umbrella— I-I dont know why i'm still holding it.”

  
Kai smiles at him. Soobin is so adorable and oblivious, he's also shy and is easily startled yet that's all his charm. Even if Soobin has let go of his hand Kai just wants the warm again, about to ask if Soobin wants to go to bus together again when suddenly his blue haired friend appeared with an umbrella too, draping his arm over Soobin. 

  
“Yo Soobin, are we going home or what?”

  
Kai looks at them, its Soobin's friend— But what if its actually his boyfriend? Kai stood in front of them holding his own umbrella whilst Soobin is covered by Yeonjun, a pang of jealousy hits him. 

  
Yet he feels like he's not allowed to be jealous, he's no one to Soobin after all—

  
“Oh yeah, Yeonjun by the way this is the one I told you about earlier. He saved me!” 

  
“Oh the one who you called cuti—” Soobin immediately covers Yeonjun's mouth with his hand. Kai was silently confuse, staring at them.

  
Yeonjun pushes Soobin's hand and smacks it lightly before looking at Kai “Oh yeah thank you for saving his ass by the way, this guy really can't take care of himself.”

  
“Jjun!!!”

  
“Are you single? Would you like to date this guy— Actually Soobin's been gushing about you and was sad you left so sudden yesterd—”

  
Kai feels like exploding, Soobin pushes Yeonjun playfully with his face red— Yeonjun just poses a peace sign before running “Anyways message me your ending later! and Kai please take him again!”

  
“Ah he's really—” Soobin scratches his hair, frustrated, the rain is still pouring. He turns around to him again “I'm sorry about him by the way Kai I—”

  
“I'm single.”

  
Soobin's eyes widened. Kai's cheeks red, he held the umbrella tighter before walking closer and once again having Soobin covered by the umbrella. The rain was loud but its now clear,

  
“I-i mean if you are too.. i'd like a date with you..” Kai said shyly.

  
Soobin's mouth opens, surprised “W-wait really? I mean fuck yeah— I mean I was supposed to be the one asking you out!”

  
Kai laughs the way his reactions is so adorable “Okay.” He replied.

  
Soobin coughs, composing himself before standing up properly. Holding Kai's hand that's holding the umbrella “Shall we?” he asked and Kai nods.

  
While the both of them walk the both of them talks. Soobin said that Yeonjun is his friend, he wasn't expecting him to expose him like that, Kai told him its funny and got him surprised.

  
“I'm glad it rains today,” Kai speaks.

  
“Why?”

  
“So I can run to you again,” 

  
“What do you mean?”

  
“The rain encourage me to tell you words that you can only hear if you listen to me,”

  
“Because the rain can overpower voices?” Kai nods.

  
“I'm glad it rained too yesterday,” Soobin tells him “It's like a one opportunity to talk to you or else never again.”

“You wanted to talk to me?”

  
“I've always notice you around the campus you know? You're so adorable stealing glances on me.”

  
“You knew?!—”

  
“Yeah and I want to ask you out but i'm afraid im just assuming—”

  
“I really like you though.”

  
“Even if we could pass this chance? I'm graduating soon and probably wont be hanging much as this year.”

  
“You know what I learned Soobin? Its that when it rains, we must overcome it, even if it dont last a while, it still happens for a reason.”

  
“How cute of you and you're right.... then i'll spend every season with you now.”

  
The rain stopped pouring but the two continues to held each others hand warmly. This 'Crush' might be silly but Kai glad he passed by Soobin who's meeting him everyday now. 

  
He wonders if he hand't, he probably would've regret this moment. An uncertain rain might be always needing for a cover, an umbrella so your heart wont get cold. But sometimes, getting a little cold from the rain makes it easier for you to get close to the one who can warm your heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes its revised! Still short but that's intended, i hope you guys like it! 😊💛


End file.
